I'll Be There For You
by Gany SN
Summary: La siguiente historia trata de un pequeño one-shot vasado en la pareja de Lestat x Louis, personajes de la autora Anne Rice. "La última vez que te fuiste, no hubo palabras que te detuvieran, no había más cadenas ficticias que nos ataran, no había excusas, y el amor dejo de ser lo suficiente para mantenerte a mi lado."


Ｉ＇ｌｌ Ｂｅ Ｔｈｅｒｅ Ｆｏｒ Ｙｏｕ

Canicion (Bon Jovi)

 _"I guess this time you're really leaving_  
 _I heard your suitcase say goodbye_  
 _And as my broken heart lies bleeding_  
 _You say true love in suicide…"_

La última vez que te fuiste, no hubo palabras que te detuvieran, no había más cadenas ficticias que nos ataran, no había excusas, y el amor dejo de ser lo suficiente para mantenerte a mi lado. Fui un idiota, un verdadero idiota por dejarte marchar, cuando en aquel momento tu cinismo rogaba que te tomara del brazo, y te detuviera, pero era tarde para ambos, y sucede que tantas otras veces te fuste que no sabía que esta vez seria para siempre.

 _"…You say you're cried a thousand rivers_  
 _And now you're swimming for the shore_  
 _You left me drowning in my tears_  
 _And you won't save me anymore…"_

Las lágrimas rodaban en tus rosadas mejillas, como dos ríos insecables, debí saberlo, debí saber que en aquel momento esas lagrimas eran el cumulo de otras muchas que habías aguantado, de esas tantas que habías clavado en tu pecho en aquellas noches en que me mirabas llegar después de días enteros, y con tus ojos esmeralda me dedicabas tu frialdad.  
No, nunca he leído tu mente, pero sé que pensabas que había ido con aquellas putas que tanto odiabas, y en más de una ocasión tuviste razón, pero así mismo resultaste equivocado.

 _"…Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl…"_

Me has preguntado más de una vez por qué lo hago, y yo te he mirado sufrir, sintiendo tu dolor como mío, tu desesperación, y sin embargo ese inmenso amor que se, aún vive dentro de ti, a pesar de todo, de mi estupidez, mi rebeldía, y mi facilidad para mentirte, a pesar de cada error cometido, y de cada nueva agonía que traigo a tu vida, tu nunca pudiste dejar de amarme, y me condenabas y me odiabas, pero yo no podía lograr lo que tu pedias de mí, no podía dejar de decepcionarte.

 _"…I'll be there for you_  
 _These five words I swear to you_  
 _When you breathe I want to be the air for you_  
 _I'll be there for you_  
 _I'd live and I'd die for you_  
 _Steal the sun from the sky for you_  
 _Words can't say what a love can do_  
 _I'll be there for you…"_

Hoy no hago más que lamentarlo, una y otra vez, pero no estoy seguro, aun no puedo estar seguro de que podre cambiar, no puedo ofrecerte lo que me pides, pero te daría todo lo demás, por ti, por ti haría todo aquello que ante el mundo es imposible, te ayudaría a volar, y te protegería entre mis brazos cada día, te dedicaría mis palabras, mis logros, y te alentaría a alcanzar lo inalcanzable, incluso sería capaz a admitir mis equivocaciones ante ti, y te dejaría corregir una que otra cosa que haya hecho mal.

 _"…I know you know we're had some good times_  
 _How they have their own hiding place_  
 _I can promise you tomorrow_  
 _But I can't buy back yesterday…"_

Sé que es tarde para decir que te quedes, pero en realidad no puedo renunciar a tu presencia, y sabes que podría vivir sin todos eso que me rodean, sin ese mundo que me admira y levanta a este glorioso y ególatra dios, pero sin ti, sin mi cínico, mi filósofo, mi mártir, sin mi bella creación de ojos de cachorro, sin esa sonrisa que me partía, y esos labios carnoso que me matan con sus palabras, me resulta imposible, y una peor agonía que la que resulta el escuchar el silencio entre los dos.

Sé que no puedes tirarlo todo, sé que no puedes olvidar lo que hemos pasado, te di mi vida, y recupere la tuya de ese abismo en el que te metiste sin mirar atrás, te di aquella bella sonrisa infantil, en la forma de una pequeña muñeca, que se quedara en el corazón de ambos, y te mostré un mundo que ambos sabemos te cautivo por completo. No me niegues que fuiste feliz a mi lado, que vivimos cosas que nos llenaron a los dos, no me digas que no lo recuerdas, pues te convertirías en un mentiroso peor que yo.

 _"…And Baby you know my hands are dirty_  
 _But I wanted to be your valentine_  
 _I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby_  
 _When you get drink, I'll be the wine…"_


End file.
